Heroína
by InoySasuke
Summary: La conocí en una estúpida fiesta. La quería. Quería a Ino. El amor mata. 18. Historia basada en hechos reales: Sid Vicious y Nancy S.


Heroína

A/M: Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. Love kills tampoco. Basado en hechos reales.

Advertencias: SasuInoIta. SasuIno. ItaIno. KakaSaku. NaruSaku (muy leve). GaaNaru. Lemon. Lime. Yaoi. Drugs. Palabrotas. Muerte de personajes. Obscenidades. +18. [Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke] Capítulo único. Universo alterno. Song-fic.

Summary: La conocí en una estúpida fiesta. La quería. Quería a Ino. El amor mata. +18

* * *

.

Heroína.

.

* * *

La conocí en una estúpida fiesta que hizo el dobe por verano.

Una casa en la playa. Sin padres. Sin control. Sexo y alcohol. Una música ruidosa y ensordecedora. Con un montón de universitarios que no parecían saber lo que hacían. Bebidas. Humo, risas y Barceló. Y un montón de gente bisexual.

Y de repente, entró ella con sus amigas. El estúpido del dobe, la había invitado para mí. Brillaba, ¡llevaba un caro vestido negro muy por encima de las rodillas deseando ser quitado!

No podía despegar mis ojos de ella ni un solo momento. Ino iba a por más alcohol mientras hablaba con Itachi, que le agarraba por el trasero y a la vez fumaba. No parecía que ella le hiciera mucho caso, hasta que empezó a besarla con desesperada y salvajemente llamando la atención de algunos presentes. Ellos eran amantes, o quizás amigos con derecho a roce.

─Adiós preciosa, voy a buscar a Kakashi─ dijo mientras le tocaba desesperadamente a la rubia las piernas.

Él no hacía nada más que mirar a otras que pasaban a su lado, como queriendo fol…

Ino suspiró.

Intenté buscar a Naruto con la mirada para reclamar y gritarle un par de cosas, pero lo vi demasiado ocupado con Gaara en un rincón. El rubio parecía tener unas esposas en la muñeca y parecía susurrarle al chico: Muérdeme─sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, empezó a desvestirlo, dejándole marcas rojas por el cuello.

¿Y Sakura? Já. Ya debía de estar haciéndolo con Kakashi. Él jamás rechazaba a alguna persona que quisiera meterse en la cama con él. Y Sakura estaba dispuesta a tener otro dueño más. Naruto, ¿dónde estabas para impedírselo? _Ocupado. _

Ella apenas sabía bien lo que hacía.

.

Una fiesta cerca de la playa. Descontrolada y todo era culpa del estúpido del dobe. _Delicioso Jack Daniel's._

Hacía un jodido calor infernal y empezaba a subir la temperatura si la tenía cerca.

Empecé a consumir alcohol sin importarme mucho. Sin pensar en la mañana siguiente. Sólo me importaba ella. Mis ojos se empezaron a perder entre las delgadas piernas de Ino, mientras ella sonreía cínicamente y caminaba hacía mi con intenciones. Su cintura se contoneaba sensualmente y _todo salía con ella quería, niño bonito._

─Hola. Soy Ino─ dijo mientras jugaba con su pelo rubio.

─Yo soy Sasuke.

Seguíamos bebiendo sin para, hablando durante horas.

¡Kami-sama! Empezamos a bailar, los focos de luz a su lado, no eran nada. Eran las tres de la mañana y mi mano estaba en la delgada cintura de Ino, mientras bailaba con obscena provocación y pasión, mirándola, vi que era un rosa rota.

Ella no se acordaría de mí a la mañana siguiente.

La necesitaba.

La acomode en mi pecho mientras las atraía en mi embriagante aroma, ambos teníamos las manos ocupadas en un vaso de extravagante color naranja.

La abracé hasta sentir sus manos en mi espalda. Y empezó a besarme el cuello mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos que eran música para mis oídos. Hmp. Pobre niña linda.

Entre sus brazos estaba jodidamente envenenado. Hmp. Ella era mía.

─Te daré todo lo que mi hermano no pudo darte.

Entre besos y caricias salvajes, lascivas y desesperadas, subíamos al piso de arriba y pude divisar a Naruto y Gaara liándose, y el muy idiota estaba encima. ¿En enserio, Naruto?_ A él ya no le importaba nada Sakura._

¿Qué bonito, no? La noche aún es joven, el kitsune y Gaara querían compartirla acariciándose y diciéndose cosas obscenas y sucias.

«Sí, ellos solo estaban dándose amor, como había hecho Itachi con muchas otras antes de estar con ella.»

Estaban cometiendo un pequeño y apretado crimen. Naruto viciosamente marcaba el cuerpo esbelto de Gaara, mientras gritaban, consumidos por su juego.

.

Ella y yo entramos en una habitación.

─Por fin estoy entre tus brazos─ me susurro y yo la apretaba más contra mi cuerpo y la pared, y le gustaba.

Dime Itachi, ¿te la estoy robando? Ja.

La besaba salvajemente y mis manos se colaban debajo del su deseable vestido, satisfaciéndome al tocar su suave cuerpo.

_La estúpida y deliciosa ropa estorbaba…._

«Ellos eran tan perfectos que dañaban la vista. Sus vidas eran muy glamurosas»

Llevábamos tanto alcohol bebido que apenas pensábamos con coherencia. Sus manos me acariciaban y me tocaban dejándome marca y ella era deliciosamente estrecha. Ino era ahora mía. Y verla encima de mí jadeando y desnuda me excitaba hasta tener una notable erecc…

Acariciaba con lascivia sus piernas, mientras le besaba los pechos, estaba mojada, caliente y dura, lista para mí. Mi cuerpo marcado olía a cocteles que ella con su lengua me adornaba.

Su lengua juguetona recorría mi cuerpo y sus manos me masturbaban mientras la tocaba. Sus dedos mágicos me hacían correrme y se ponía en posturas excitantes, y aún más, cuando se estaba tocando así misma.

Tenía los labios hinchados de mis mordidas y su rostro expresivo me hacía llegar. Ella gritaba mi nombre, deslice mis dedos hacía su feminidad y parecía gustarle.

─Eres preciosa mientras te hago mía, Ino.─

La empuje hacia la pared...

─Caigamos en el infierno por un momento.

Ella me pertenecía a mí y a Itachi. Y me gustaba que mi hermano hubiera puesto también sus manos en Ino.

Ella había marcado y destruido todo el cuerpo. La necesitaba. Ya no podía seguir viviendo sin ella. Fue un amor a primera vista, lo admito.

Yo la seguía viendo cada vez menos consciente de lo que hacía y aún recuerdo como la sentía correr por el cuerpo. Ella era una droga. Ella era algo más, mi amor y mi destrucción. Ella era como una substancia prohibida.

Sin ella me volvía loco.

¿Su nombre? Ahora apenas lo recuerdo.

¿Heroína? _Maybe._

«Nosotros hicimos un pacto de muerte como S.V. y N.S.»

─Ino, las drogas como tú, son malas.─sonrió con sorna y arrogancia.

Todo el mundo busca algo, algunos quieren usarte, algunos quieren ser usados.

.

Cuatro meses más tarde, los cuerpos de varios jóvenes, entre los que figuraban Uchiha y Yamanaka fueron encontrados en un hotel cercano, sin vida y desplomados aproximadamente cerca de las 2.47 AM, la autopsia dice, que la principal causa de las muertes fue una sobredosis de heroína y una gran cantidad de alcohol consumido.

.

─El amor mata─ decía Ino.

Realmente lo hiciste a tu manera. Ellos significaron mucho para mí. Sus vidas eran tan glamurosas. Ellos eran un desastre. Nacer para perder.

Voy a decir una cosa, esto me deja con un sabor amargo. El amor mata.

El amor mata, pero a ellos no les mato el amor, les mato la heroína.

Ahora, ella era una reina rota.

─Ino, las drogas como tú son malas.

Yo ya no podía seguir viviendo sin ella.

─Ellos ya no podían escapar del amor y de la heroína, asi que decidieron morir─ decían algunos.

Dos semanas después, los medios de comunicación, habían encontrado alarmantemente una supuesta carta de suicidio:

.

Ella y yo debemos morir por cometer nuestro delito, como S. y N.

Con cariño, Sasuke e Ino.

.

Dos años más tarde, el juez y fiscal imputan a testigos y se encuentra al culpable que proporciono las drogas para matarlos y bla, bla, bla…

.

«─El amor mata.─» Mientras Itachi, lloraba en la tumba de Ino.

«Ellos eran un desastre y nacieron para perder.»

La conocí a los 16 años. Fuimos presentados en una fiesta por un 'tío' que decía ser mi amigo. Fue amor a primera vista, ella me enloquecía.

Nuestro amor llegó a un punto que ya no podía vivir sin ella. Pero era un amor prohibido, mis padres no la aceptaron. Fui expulsado de la escuela y empezamos a encontrarnos a escondidas, pero ahí no pude más, ¡me volví loco!

Yo la quería pero no la tenía yo no podía permitir que me apartaran de ella, yo la amaba: Destrocé el coche, rompí todo dentro de casa y casi mate a mi hermana, estaba loco, la necesitaba.

Hoy tengo 39 años, estoy internado en un hospital, soy inútil y voy a morir abandonado por mis padres y por ella, ¿su nombre? Cocaína, a ella le debo mi amor, mi destrucción y mi muerte.

-Freddie Mercury-

FIN

* * *

Aclaración: Sasuke acaba confundiendo a Ino con la heroína, substancia a la que empezó a ser adicto después de conocerla.

Quería hacer un fic que se saliera de los estereotipos normales. Dejen comentarios, pls, que hacen feliz a esta escritora.

Regalo especial para S. y A, quienes me animaron a hacer esta historia.

Vuelvo a mencionar las palabras de Freddie Mercury otra vez.

Marilyn os desea dulces pesadillas.

InoySasuke


End file.
